The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtually all computing devices go through a booting (initialization) process during power on or reset. Typically, during the booting (initialization) process, a power-on self-test is performed, and then peripheral devices are located and initialized, ending with the loading and starting of an operating system. Modern computing platforms contain an abundance of sensors that may continuously collect sensor information. Under the current state of the art, however, the sensor information is accessible only through a sensor layer of an operating system of the computing device. As such, usage of sensor data during the boot process of a computing device, or on a computing device without an operating system, is not available.